Diagnosis Love
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: A Huddy fic, or perhaps Hameron... who knows? ;)
1. What The?

House sat on this couch, staring at the roaring fire coming from the fireplace. He had a glass of bourbon in his hand, stirring it with the motion of his wrist, making a swirling vortex, when there was a knock on the door. With a groan, he got up, and answered it.

Cameron noticed House's puffy eyes. 'What's wrong?' She pushed her way into his apartment.

'Won't you come in?' House remarked, with sarcasm, shutting the door behind him. 'Drink?' He asked, as he held up the clear glass.

Cameron was now standing in between the couch, and the coffee table. 'Maybe later.' She eyed the kitchen, then focused her attention back to him. 'Are you sure you okay?'

House stopped. 'I never gave you an answer to your first question.' He went, and sat down on the couch.

she sat down next to him. 'I knew you'd deny my first remark, so I went on.'

'I'm fine.' He took a sip, turning his attention back to the fireplace.

'Clearly.' Cameron took her coat off, she was wearing her grey slacks, and matching vest with, a pink short-sleeved button-down shirt. She pressed her index and middle finger against his neck, to check his pulse.

He pushed her hand away, and got up. 'Will you stop.' He groaned.

'Sorry, come back here.' She pouted her bottom lip.

'Why?' House turned his body half way, and arched his left eyebrow.

'Just come here.' She patted the leather cushion, to her right.

He sat down, again, next to her. 'So when do we get to the sex?' He set his glass on the coffee table in front of him.

'We're not.'

'Why? You and Chase broke up, and I'm single.'

'Your right.' She took the clip out of her hair, letting her blonde hair flow down, before straddling his lap.

House was brought back. 'I was kidding.'

'You want me. I know that you want me.' She brushed her lips with his, when there was another knock on the door.

He closed his eyes in frustration, Cameron got off, which is exactly what he didn't want. He reluctantly got up, and answered the door, with a hiss. 'Yes?'

'It's about our patient.' Thirteen walked in.

'What about him?' House eyed her, still keeping a hold of the door knob.

Thirteen looked at Cameron. 'Uh, he's in a coma.' She handed him the file, all the while, wondering what Cameron was doing in House's apartment, especially when she no longer worked for him. 'Did I interrupt something?'

'No.' Cameron straightened her stance.

'Oh, too bad, I'd like to join.' Thirteen winked, at House.

House eyed her. 'What?'

'So do we go straight to the tag team? Or would you like us to make out first.' Thirteen asked, with a smirk.

House pointed at Cameron, then back at her. 'You two make out?' He was trying his hardest not to smile.

'That's what I said.'

She walked over to the couch, House got real close to the them, watching intently. Thirteen went in to kiss Cameron, with a smile Cameron grabbed the side of Thirteen's face, and slowly brought her closer.

**Beep Beep Beep**

House woke up from his alarm, he looked over to his right, to see a sleeping Cuddy. 'What was that?' He thought to  
himself, as he eyed the ceiling.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Dream

It had been two days since House had his dream of Thirteen and Cameron. He woke up predictably early, for a Saturday morning; he was relieved to have the next two days off. He stared at the bedroom ceiling, wiping the sleep and recent dream of Cameron from his mind, before getting up, and descending to his kitchen. House was pleased to see that Cuddy had left the coffee machine on, as he poured some into a white cup, and sat on the couch. He smiled, as he noticed that his girlfriend brought in the newspaper, before she left for work. He leaned forward, grabbing it off the coffee table, and opened it. His eyes gazed at the grey paper, he tried his hardest to focus on nothing, except the black print, but all he could think about was Cameron. He brought in the aroma, as he brought the cup to his lips, and took a sip. Memories of the first night he shared with her came flowing back, as he took another drink of the bitter, black liquid. He remembered the kiss that made that night even possible. Sure, she was trying to get his blood, to test it for cancer, but the passion behind the kiss was unmistakably true. House felt it. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have kissed her back. A smile crept upon his stubble face, as the whole memory came back.

He went to Cameron's a week after the kiss, he stood on her doorstep for a few moments, before getting up the courage to knock on the apartment door.

'Yes?' She answered the door, exhausted.

'Can I come in?' He asked, unsure why he was even there.

she opened the door a few more inches, letting him walk in. she shut the door, behind him. 'What do you want House?'

'I want to talk about that kiss.' House answered.

She crossed her arms against her chest, looked down, and kicked the ground. 'Wow, it only took you a week.' She sighed, afraid of where he was going with this. What about it? she finally asked.

'What was it. I mean, other then for the purposes of getting my blood, Why'd you kiss me?'

'That _was_ my purpose.' She went and sat on her couch, he followed.

'No it isn't. I know you felt it.'

'Felt what?'

'The connection, the passion.' He looked away, embarrassed that he was even having this conversation with her.

'You know how I feel about you. You know how I've always felt about you.' She tightened her eyes, as her face turned a light red.

She didn't except what happened next, not even House excepted what he would do. He cupped Cameron's face, his lips met hers, she let out a small cry, as his tongue searched her mouth. He smiled, as he forced her to her feet, he stared deeply at her, forcing her stomach to feel like it had a million butterflies fluttering their wings. He took off her blouse, not letting her gaze leave him. He brought her in by her hips. House softly bit her neck, moving up to her chin, then lips; forcing her to let out another cry into his mouth, as she wrapped her over his shoulders, grabbing the back of his neck.

House put the cup back to his lips, as he, once again, pushed the memory aside.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Raindrops On Roses

House refolded the paper, and set it back on the coffee table. He got up and limped to the kitchen, he poured the small amount of cold coffee; he had left,  
and poured it down the sink. He poured himself a new cup, this time, with hazelnut flavoured rum. He wasn't sure how the rum even ended up in his  
apartment, he just shrugged his shoulders, as he poured some over the coffee. He resisted back to the bedroom, not before taking a leak and dry swallowing a few  
vicodin. He quickly drank the hot beverage, before going back into a deep sleep.

He had a few more dreams while he slept. The first was of Cameron and Thirteen again, but this time, Cuddy joined the mix. The dream left House  
with a smile. The second was a continued the dream he had that night.

House remembered waking up, with a naked Cameron in his arms. He smiled, as he brought in her scent; she smelt of honey suckle, and his cologne. And the air, of sex. A smile crept over House's face, as she smiled into his chest, but didn't awaken. He ran his fingers along her spin, making her quiver slightly in her sleep. He couldn't believe he was there, holding her, holding Alison Cameron. Never in a million years would he have pictured being wrapped in the sheets with her, after such a passionate night. He slowly got up; making sure not to wake her, pulled his red boxer-briefs back over his waist, and headed to her kitchen. He put coffee in a filter, then into the coffee maker, he pressed a few buttons, and smiled as he heard the coffee begin the brew. He poured himself some into a black and red stripped coffee cup. He looked out the living room window to see it raining softly, he stared at a rose bush dripping with water.

House heard Cameron shuffle in the sheets, he stared into the bedroom, before going to the couch, he crossed his legs over the coffee table and sipped the coffee. He sat there for a few moments, staring at the dawn light peeking through the blinds. House smiled, as he felt hands cover his eyes.

'Guess who?' the soft voice whispered, against his ear.

House softly trembled at the hot breath, tickling his neck. 'Mila Kunis?' He added, sarcastically.

'Guess again?' She whispered.

'Barack Obama?'

'Nope.' Her lips brushed the sensitive spot behind his ear.

he trembled again. 'Erm, the sexy doctor, who I just had sex with?'

Cameron laughed softly, and removed her hands. 'Correct!' She kissed his stubble. 'Ooh, you made coffee.' She stated, walking slowly to the kitchen, and grabbing herself a cup. she went, and sat next to House, tucking her feet underneath herself.

he finally looked at her. 'Your wearing my shirt?'

she smiled, as she brought the collar of his button-up t-shirt to her face. 'It smells like you.' She smiled into the collar of the shirt.

he couldn't help but smile, he liked the way she looked in his dress shirt; it did look better on her then him. he still couldn't believe he was there, he always  
had an attraction for her, but he always believed that nothing would come from it, he pulled her in. 'I smell like me even more.' He smiled, as he kissed her.

'Yes you do.' She burrowed the side of her face into his chest. 'You smell good.' She smiled warmly.

'So do you.' He admitted, as she placed his chin into her blonde hair.

'It smells good in my apartment for some odd reason.' She chuckled, shifting her head, so she can look into his beautiful blue eyes.

'It smells like sex.' He raised his left eyebrow brow at her.

'That must be it.' She smiled, as she shifted and kissed him.

'Well, I think I'll be going.' He started to get up, but she stopped him.

'You don't have to make this weird House. It is what it is, we slept together. speaking of which, I'm going to take a shower, want to join?'

'I don't know.' He answered. she grabbed his hand, and lead him to the bathroom. he pulled away. I don't think we should. House ruffled with the hem of his boxer-briefs, looking at the ground.

she stood there playing with her lip, when she pulled House's shirt over her head. 'How about now?'

he eyed her entire body slowly. 'Shower it is.'

she giggled, as he quickly pulled her into the bathroom. House pushed her hard against the closest shower wall, making her grin. the water softly drizzling over their naked bodies. he kissed her hard, as he pressed his body to her as close as they would allow. he trailed his hand down her stomach to her sweet spot, she whimpered, as he teased and pleased her with his magic fingers. she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed the sides of his neck and brought his ear to her lips, and whispered the two naughty words, he never thought come out of that sweet mouth.

'Fuck me!'

He couldn't believe how much, those two little words affected him. With a growl, and one swift move he brought her down to the shower floor. her whole body quivered, as he slid inside of her. he never had any woman react to him the way she did, not even the woman he paid too. she moaned, whimpered, and gasped to every thrust, touch, and kiss. she wasn't bored with him, quite the opposite actually. she had never been with a man that pleased her more or even half as much, as he did. he was a man who knew how to touch a woman, at exactly the correct time. he kissed her, and her stomach would flutter, like a jar of butterfly wings. she did something to him too, something no other woman has in a long time. she made him feel young again. made him feel like a man, who was wanted and needed. she made him feel good again, and in just the obvious sexual way.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Proclaimed Truth

House woke up a bit late. He got up, and sat on the edge of the bed. With his right hand, he rubbed the throbbing pain in his thigh. He ran his left hand through his greasy, thinning hair. He looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It read, 2:48 pm. He grumbled, as he stood up and limped to the bathroom. He was in the shower a while, when his phone rang. He sighed heavily, getting out of the shower, and wrapping a grey towel around his waist. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered it.

'Yes?' House growled through the receiver.

'Are you home? Can we talk?' Cameron's voice was hurried.

After the dreams he had all day, and the fantasy he had in the shower, he didn't want to speak, let alone actually see her. 'About?' There was a knock on the door. 'Hold on.' He whispered through the cell phone. He wobbled to the front door, answering it.

'Cuddy.' Cameron answered, hanging up her phone.

He exhaled, slumping, with his hand still on the handle. Without a word, he limped to the couch, leaving the front door wide open.

Cameron came in, shutting the door behind her. She stood in front of House, arms clenched in front of her petite chest. 'She found out.'

House sat on the edge of the couch. 'About what?'

'About the night we shared.' Cameron looked at him, blue eyes on blue.

'How does she know that?' His voice, lament.

'Beats me. I have no clue.' She lazily dropped her arms to her sides.

House stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the leather love seat, left hand rubbing his forehead. Cameron eyed him, up and down, she couldn't help but get completely aroused. The water still glistened off his body, his hair soaked and messy, the towel draped loosely over his broad hips, and his large muscles tightened, in the most perfect way. She tried her best to conceal it, and for the most part, she was succeeding.

'House, I'm sorry, I don't know how she found out.'

He stopped, and stared at her. 'What did she say?'

Cameron blowed out a humming breath. 'She stomped into the consultation room, screamed at Chase, Thirteen, and Taub to get out...'

House cut off her sentence. 'What were you doing in there in the first place?' His brow furrowed.

'Taub asked for my consult.' She sat on the couch, House followed her lead. 'I was in there helping with the diagnosis, the E.R was  
slow.' She slumped forward slightly. 'Anyway, she screamed at me calling me a hoe.'

House's eyes grew.

She continued, not paying attention, to his surprise. 'Saying that I'm lucky that she doesn't fire me. I wasn't sure what she was even talking about at first. I told her it was before you two even got together. She didn't believe me.' Cameron ran her fingers through a few strands of her golden hair. 'I told her it didn't matter, it was  
in the past. She threatened me,'

He cut her off again. "She did?" His eyebrows raised in unison.

'Are you going to let me finish?' She eyed him, he got silent. 'Good. Well, she said if I didn't stay away from you that I'm fired. So rather, she threatened my job.'

'That doesn't seem like Cuddy.'

'That's what I thought as well. She's pissed, she told me that I wasn't over you. That you were hers now, and I lost my chance.' She placed her hands on her knees, and gently pushed  
up to her feet.

House stood up. 'Are you?'

'Am I what?'

He limped to the other side of the coffee table, furthering their distance. 'Are you not over me?'

'House don't. I just wanted to warn you about what you'll be facing when she gets home.' She tried to walk to the door. His hand on her wrist stopped her.

'You could've done that over the phone.'

'I should have, but by the time I came to that realization I was parked outside. I thought it was something that should be said in person.' She looked down at her their connection. 'Are you going to let go?'

'Not until you answer my question.'

'Don't.' Her voice, was now pleading with him.

He got closer, his chest to hers. 'Admit it.'

She can now hear her thumping heart beat in her ears. 'Why? It doesn't matter anyway. So let it go.' She tried to pull her hand from under his grip, but he just gently tightened it.

'I said not till you answer my question.'

She tried to ignore his breath on her blushed face. 'Fine.' She aggressively pulled her wrist from his hand. 'I still have fucking feelings for you. Happy now?' There was a catch in her throat, she quickly walked around him, and to the front door.

He half turned towards her. 'No.' He murmured.

Her hand was paused on the doorknob. 'What?' Her voice was barely even a whisper.

House turned to her, he stared at the wood flooring, and tapped his foot. 'Forget it.' He began limping towards the bedroom.

He was zipping up his jeans, when Cameron appeared in the door frame. 'Why aren't you happy House?'

'I said forget it Cam.' He slipped a AC/DC over his head.

'No, tell me.' She slowly walked to him.

It was like a dance to House. The way her hips slowly swayed, her feet graciously flowing across the floor. He whimpered under his breath at the sight before him. The only thought in House's skilled brain at that moment, _Damn she is gorgeous_. He took a breath, when he realized how close she had gotten. 'I don't want to talk about it right now.' He actually didn't want to talk about it at all, but he knew if he said that, then there would be no way she'd walk away from the subject.

'Fine.'

House smiled softly.

'For now.'

House's cell rang, he grabbed it from the bedside. 'It's Cuddy.' He stared at the light up screen.

Cameron's arms where folded across her stomach. 'I should be going.' She turned, and walked out.

He didn't stop her this time. 'Hey Cuddles.' He answered, with the phone to away from his ear, waiting for her to scream.

'How are you?' Her voice was gentle.

_Is she pretending to not know_? He questioned his own mind. _This isn't going to end well._ House thought. 'Fine, just got out of the shower.' He answered.

'I was thinking about picking up a dinner, and heading home early. I don't want to be here right now.'

He heard her sigh heavily. 'Why?' He acted nonchalant.

'Just stressed. What would you like?'

'You - naked.' He joked, trying to be calm, and well, himself.

It was deathly silent on the other end.

'Oh, you mean for dinner. Hum, it doesn't matter.'

'Okay. I'm leaving the hospital now.' Cuddy hung up, thinking of how to confront him when she got home. She was angry. Angry that he slept with that taut blonde bimbo, and that he didn't tell her about it. She hated feeling jealous, feeling angry about something that happened before her and House even entered a relationship. She huffed, as she gathered her purse and some paperwork. Leaving her office in a hurry.

House sat on the edge of the bed, phone in hand, eyes closed, groaning through his teeth. Preparing himself to be dumped.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
